laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilda Pertinax
|image = |role = |appearances = Mystery Room |occupation = Interpol investigator |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Sky Blue |others = Inspector Alfendi Layton Justin Lawson Commissioner}} 'Hilda Pertinax ' is an Interpol agent who had once requested Inspector Alfendi Layton to help her with the search of a criminal. Profile Appearance As shown by the ending credits, prior to the events of Mystery Room, Hilda wore a purple-colored set of (white) collared shirt, purple suit with longer sleeves than her current attire and matching skirt with white heels. She was shown to have already worn the pocket watch that she put around her waist in the events of Mystery Room. For the events of Mystery Room, Hilda wore a vertically striped shirt that consisted of two colors, purple and white with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her skirt is also of a matching style, still with the two color, but diagonal stripes. Hilda also wears a blue coat draped on her shoulders, but is never shown with her arm actually ''inside ''the sleeves, and the same pocket watch still around her waist. Although during the end credits she was shown to wear a different outfit, just like Justin, Hilda has already worn this attire during the Forbodium confrontation as seen on flashback images when the player investigates case 009. This puts Alfendi as the only one to have changed his attire completely. Her hairstyle, before and during the game remained consistent, still the same side-swept long, wavy blonde hair. Personality Hilda made her first appearance on case 007, when Lucy first overheard her conversation with Alfendi, asking him to go and investigate an abandoned house along with Lucy. Hilda was shown to dislike people who attempt to tap into conversations unwanted, as evidenced by how she reprimanded Lucy Baker for attempting to do so. She is a quite stubborn and persistent woman and stands for what she believes and relies heavily on logic and evidence, contrary to Lucy who often uses her instincts and gut feeling. However, during case 009, she was shown to not always rely on concrete evidence, shown by her assuming that Alfendi held Keelan on gunpoint solely based on Justin's yelling, and later turned this assumption into evidence despite not knowing the truth. This was later proven highly fatal and was one of the key points that helped to exonerate Alfendi. Hilda often puts work above other things, with her not hesistating to arrest Alfendi on the suspicions of murder despite being friends with him, as evidence. In other words, she doesn't let personal affairs get in the way of her job. Hilda is also the type of "guilty-until-proven-innocent" type of person. Superficially, as in the words of Alfendi, Hilda might be seen as opiniated, stubborn, and a bit bossy at first glance, but there's a softer side to her as well. When she revealed to Lucy the truth of Alfendi's personality disorder, she was shown to care for Alfendi as she told Lucy that she and Justin worked tirelessly to prove Alfendi's innocence, even though they failed to do so. Plot Case 007 Hilda made her first appearance here, asking Alfendi to investigate case 007 as a "personal favour" at first, being overheard by Lucy as she talked to Alfendi. She later exited the room and found Lucy trying to tap into their conversation and berated her for it. She didn't appear much here, her main role was a case requester. Case 008 After finding Mariana Etista and finding out that her real identity was Diane Makepeace, daughter of Keelan Makepeace, some people; including Hilda and Alfendi received invitations to meet Diane at the Forbodium Castle, the same location where Keelan was shot and killed four years earlier. Hilda rushed in and asked Lucy where Alfendi went as he wasn't present, with Lucy telling her that he went somewhere, but she doesn't know where. Justin later joined them and told them he got an invitation too. They deduced that Alfendi must've gone to the castle by himself. Justin told Hilda and Lucy to go after Alfendi while he stayed behind and coordinate the force to aid them in this mission. After arriving on scene, Hilda told Lucy to stay close to her to ensure safety, but the two ended up getting separated. Lucy gets captured by Diane and forced to solve a case involving her father while Hilda was left alone to look for her. Case 009 After Lucy succeeded and was subsequently freed, she heard a gunshot from a room above and found Alfendi tied up and blindfolded with Diane's dead body on his feet. Hilda and Lucy reunite here. Hilda and Lucy, shocked to find Alfendi like this briefly questioned him and puts him as prime suspect of Diane's murder, as he was the only person in the room by the time they found Diane dead and the fact that he was holding the murder weapon- a gun. Hilda prepared to arrest him and turn him in on the charges of murder, but Potty decided to show up and argued with her. Justin arrived alone and gave Alfendi time to explain for himself. Potty eventually gained control for majority of the case, even putting Hilda and Justin as suspects when they re-open Keelan's murder case (which is necessary to solve Diane's own murder.) After Lucy was able to pinpoint the true culprit of both Diane and Keelan's murder, she, along with Alfendi and Lucy turned Justin in. She wasn't shown again after that. Trivia *She originally was planned to be carrying a clipboard around. *Hilda's conversation with Lucy about the Prof's split personality suggests she may have loved Alfendi Layton at one point in time. *In Hilda's profile in Case 9 it mentions that she is 29 years of age. *Hilda's last name, Pertinax, is a latin word that can translate roughly to mean stubborn, obstinate, or persistent. de:Hilda Pertinax Category:Characters